


I Don't Believe In "I love you"

by Kiikiiyuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sad Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Unhealthy Relationships, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikiiyuu/pseuds/Kiikiiyuu
Summary: Wen Junhui doesn't like the phrase "I love you" and the events that correlate with it.Can Mingaho change his mind?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 53





	I Don't Believe In "I love you"

Wen Junhui wasn’t a fan of the phrase “I love you”. But was it really him disliking it though? Or was he scared of it? Of what came after that phrase? 

When he was young, he never heard ‘I love you’ from his parents, actually he never heard much from his parents in the first place since they were always busy with work. So simple ‘Hi honey’, ‘I have to go now’ and ‘I’m sorry Junhui I’m busy, can you take care of your brother?’ became the words he heard almost everyday. He thought that people aren’t supposed to use the phrase that often, if at all, so that became his normal and he believed that it was normal in other families too.

Until he heard his classmates say it quite regularly to their parents. He was confused. Was it weird that he didn’t say it?  
“Do you always say that to your parents?” he asked his classmate one day, earning him multiple odd looks from the other kids near them.  
“Say what?” the other boy said  
“You know… I love you?”   
The other kids started laughing,   
“Of course I do? Everyone says it! It’s like a basic way to show that you care about each other. Don’t tell me you don’t say it to your parents?” Junhui stared at them with genuine surprise. So he was really the weird one?   
“Of course I do! Forget about it, it was a stupid question anyway!” he lied.   
When he got home, he laid in his bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. He wondered why he never heard the words from his parents. Did they not love him? Did they not care about him? Was he not a good son? Tears filled his eyes as the thoughts ran through this head. He hoped he was wrong, they love him even if they don’t say it. Right?

His first relationship was actually better than what a lot of other people’s first relationships are like. He dated a beautiful girl in his class, she was so sweet to him and he enjoyed being with her. On a cold winter night, just as he was about to leave after walking her home, she pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss and when they parted, “I love you” came from her mouth. He stood there in absolute shock, as the girl went inside her home, he stayed on the doorstep reliving the moment in his head. She said I love you. To him. Him. Wen Junhui. He felt the hot tears stream down his face. He can be loved.

However a month after the momentous occasion, she stood in front of him with a remorseful face.   
“I’m sorry Junhui. I want to break up with you.” he stared at her unable to reply.   
Didn’t she say she loved him? Why would she leave? After a minute of silence, the girl continued.  
“It’s not you. I promise. You were an amazing boyfriend but I-I’m gay Junhui, I like girls. I’m sorry.” she looked to the ground unable to hold her tears.   
That got Junhui to snap out of his daze. He placed his hand on her shoulder, lowering to meet her eyes.  
“It’s okay, I’m glad you found yourself. Don’t worry about me, go be happy, okay?” he smiled at her. She smiled back and gave him a hug before leaving.   
Afterwards he brought the subject up to his friend. Only to have him say,  
“She probably loves you as a friend? And she was just confused about her sexuality so she thought she loved you as a boyfriend but really it was as a friend?” Which seemed like the answer but after the whole breakup, she never spoke to him ever again. She went out of Junhui’s life completely.

His next relationship began a year later, he realized that he was also not interested in girls and came out as gay. The boy he dated was a total jock and was part of multiple sports teams. After winning the basketball finals he ran up to Junhui and kissed him on the lips.   
“I love you, my little lucky charm” he said and Junhui blushed at the nickname, he called him his little lucky charm because he told Junhui that every time he was at their game they always won and when he wasn’t there they would lose. Junhui believed him through and through, he was sure this time that this guy loved him. Until he saw him in the men’s locker room making out with a girl that was half naked. He broke up with him immediately. He cried in his best friend’s arms that night, he asked her why he would do that when he said that he loved him. The only thing she said was that some people say they love someone, when really they don’t.

His next relationship after that ended after Junhui told his boyfriend he wanted to go to Korea and become a K-pop idol. He told Junhui that he loved him too, but his friend told him that if he loved Junhui, he would’ve supported his decision. After Junhui broke up with him he auditioned for Pledis Entertainment and passed, he flew to Korea to pursue his dream. When he got there it was very difficult, he knew no one and could barely speak korean but he remembered why he was there and fought to debut. He also met these amazing boys that became his family there. In the two years he trained he had tried a relationship but it ended similarly to the previous one. With his boyfriend unable to accept Junhui’s dream to be an idol.

Junhui debuted in the group Seventeen with the twelve other boys he became as close as family to. Now the world knows him as Seventeen’s Jun. 

Mighao was Jun’s favorite dongsaeng. Apart from being the only other Chinese member, he grew fond of the fact that while the boy was younger than Jun, he always fretted and took care of him. He appreciated that about Minghao. So far as to say that the other man has a special place in his heart. His members knew this as well. Jun laid on the couch beside Jihoon as they watched some korean drama both weren’t actually watching. A few moments later, Minghao, Seokmin and Hansol walked into the dorm holding multiple plastic bags filled with snacks.  
“Hey hyungs!” Seokmin called out “We bought snacks! Do you want some?”   
Jihoon just grunted and Jun shook his head smiling at the three,  
“Nah I’m good, you guys can have it. Just don’t eat it all in one day okay?” he told them  
“But hyung, I got those jelly snacks you really like.” Minghao said looking slightly disappointed that Jun didn’t want any.   
“Awww Haohao! Thanks for thinking of me! But I’m okay you guys can have them.”   
Minghao frowned but didn’t argue so he left the living room with Hansol and Seokmin.  
“When are you going to get your shit together?” Jihoon said out of nowhere. Jun stared at him surprised,  
“What? What do you mean?” he asked.  
“You and Minghao. It’s clear you guys like each other. Just confess and get it over with.”  
Jun froze at that. He’s never thought about a relationship after what happened in his previous ones. It’s true he liked Minghao a lot but what if it ended the same way as his other ones? If that happens he can’t even escape because they’re part of the same group. He was terrified. He loved Minghao. He knew that, but if the same thing happens again, Jun doesn’t think he’ll be able to take it.

Apparently he was silent for way too long because when he came out of his thoughts Jihoon was staring at him worriedly.   
“Hyung? Are you okay?” he asked and Jun looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. He felt a tear beginning to fall down and quickly swiped it away.  
“I’m okay Jihoon.” he replied weakly but he knew that the younger saw right through him.  
“No you’re not. Somethings stopping you from telling him you like him. You don’t have to tell me but I understand.”   
Jun smiled at his dongsaeng,  
“Yeah. Something stopping me. Let’s just say that my past relationships kind of made me not want to be in one.” he said  
“But Minghao isn’t like your other relationships. How would you know if you don’t try?” that made Jun think, he had a point I guess. He threw his arm around the younger pulling him into a headlock.   
“How did my grumpy Jihoon become such a relationship guru huh? What are you hiding from me?” he said as he rumpled Jihoon’s hair.

A few months later he found himself alone with Minghao, the whole conversation with Jihoon practically forgotten by Jun. The younger said he had wanted to talk to him so he stayed behind at the practice room after the rest of the members left to find out what Minghao wanted. He looked nervous and fidgety, and wouldn’t look Jun in the eyes so he caught the younger by the shoulder and forced Minghao to look at him.  
“Xu Minghao. What’s wrong? Tell hyung.” his eyes darted nervously from Jun’s face to the ground before taking a breath and focusing his gaze on Jun.  
“Hyung. For a while now I’ve wanted to say this and I’ve finally gathered up the courage to tell you.” Jun waited as Minghao took another deep breath,

“Wen Junhui, I love you.”

Jun froze. No. No. Nonononononono. Jun hated that phrase, he knew what came after. He was gonna be hurt again. He was gonna be left behind again. He doesn’t mean it. He doesn’t love him. 

In the spur of painful memories that was brought back to Jun he said something without thinking.

“No you don’t.” he told Minghao.

The younger looked at him in pure shock.   
“What do you mean I don’t? Hyung I’m in love with you and I have been for a while!”  
“No you don’t!” Jun yelled tears gathering in his eyes.  
He didn’t want to be in the same room as the younger, he knew he was probably hurting Minghao with his words but he also knew that Minghao doesn’t actually love him. He only thinks he does, and in a matter of time he’ll realize that and leave Jun all alone. He was sure of it. So he ran.

He ran out of the practice room without looking back. He only stopped to catch his breath. He found himself at a park near the dorm. He sat at a bench heaving, trying to get air in before beginning to sob into his arms. He was so sorry to Minghao. He knew what he did was wrong. He loved the younger so, so much. But he knew what came after that phrase. Every person that ever told Wen Junhui they loved him, didn’t actually mean it and left. Every single one. It was never different. It wasn’t any different this time around either, right? He stood deciding to walk to another group's dorm, he didn’t want to go back to his. But a voice stopped him.  
“Wen Junhui!” they called out. Jun looked back to see Minghao, out of breath and in tears, Jun began to flee again only to be grabbed roughly by the wrist and pulled into Minghao’s embrace.  
“Stop running and listen to me!” he growled at the older but Jun still struggled to break free.  
“No! No! You don’t mean it!” he yelled at the younger. Minghao grabbed his wrists to stop Jun from hitting him.

“Junhui stop! I know you don’t think I mean it but I do! I really do! Hyung I am so in love with you! I have been for so fucking long! I love how you took care of me when we were trainees and how you always were there to talk to me because I couldn’t speak korean yet! I love how even though you're one of the oldest you are still playful and weird and sometimes I almost think you’re the maknae instead of Chan. I love that even though you’re childish you still care about all of us that sometimes you forget to take care of yourself. I love how much you adore those jelly candies and always eat them when you can. I love how you don’t care how much ice is in your drink unless it’s a small cup because then you only want three ice cubes exactly. I love how you're not afraid to be yourself. I love how you throw yourself into every single dance, I love how you always want to perform perfectly for the fans. I love everything about you. I love you. And I’m different. I promise on my life I’m different from those other guys you dated. I know what happened back then hyung. I met your best friend from highschool when we went back to China. She told me. We know. The other members will maul me to death if I hurt you. So please, give me a chance hyung. Let me love you.”

Jun looked Minghao in the eyes, those beautiful eyes he could always get lost in. There he saw truth. Nothing hidden behind them. Just Minghao and, he dare say, love, filled his eyes. Jun once again felt the tears flow down his face, but they weren’t of sorrow, it was of joy.

“I love you too.” he said and the younger smiled pulling him into a long awaited kiss.

Wen Junhui disliked the phrase “I love you”. 

Until someone showed him what that truly meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I'm new here and this is my first work, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it (even though it's not that good). Please be kind and I'm open for some ideas and stuff!
> 
> -Kii


End file.
